Being Together (A Season5 fic)
by darknessprincess
Summary: Resumen: Damon y Elena están juntos, pero ¿ahora qué? ¿podrán ser felices y jugar con las lombrices o tendrán mil y un problemas? Pairings: Delena, y otras... aún no lo he decidido Advertencias: este fic empieza justo al final de la cuarta temporada, por lo que si no te la has visto no sigas Disclamer: Los personajes aqi narrados no me pertenecen, sino a la CW
1. Chapter 1

Me ahogo, no puedo respirar, algo pesado se mete en mis pulmones y no me deja que pase el aire.

Lucho tratando de evitarlo, pero no puedo hacer nada. La oscuridad es insoportable, grito, pero no tengo aire en los pulmones, al intentar gritar sólo consigo que el líquido penetre más y más haciendo que me ahogue, el dolor me lleva casi a la inconsciencia y entonces despierto.

Doy grandes bocanadas de aire recuperando el ritmo normal de respiración poco a poco, estoy empapado en sudor, el sueño es tan real...

¿Damon? – me pregunta Elena con cara adormilada.

Duérmete, no pasa nada – le sonrío acariciando su hombro, pero aún estoy temblando.

¿Otra pesadilla? – me pregunta incorporándose a mi lado.

Sí... era tan real... – murmuro yo y tiemblo al recordarla.

¿Pero otra vez la misma pesadilla? Damon... me preocupas – me dice agarrándose a mi brazo y besándome el hombro.

No te preocupes... a saber qué tengo metido en la cabeza – sonrío tratando de aliviar un poco esa arruguita que se le forma en la frente cuando se preocupa.

Tienes la misma pesadilla casi a diario...

Sin el casi... – murmuro yo apartando mis ojos de los suyos.

Damon, ¿y por qué no me has contado nada? – me pregunta ahora enfadada.

Porque yo soy así, Elena, yo no cuento mis cosas, te conté que tuve la pesadilla ¿no? Todo esto es nuevo para mí, deja ya de atosigarme – me enfado y me levanto de un salto.

Me detengo frente al espejo, contemplándome, sigo temblando levemente, las pesadillas me preocupan, pero también me preocupa el no saber abrirme a ella, el no saber compartir mis miedos.

Elena se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda.

Observo en el espejo sus manos sobre mi abdomen, cómo casi tenemos el mismo tono de piel, cómo somos iguales, y seguiremos siéndolo durante toda la eternidad.

Aún no me acostumbro... – susurro mirándola en el espejo.

¿A no ser un capullo todo el rato? – me pregunta mirándome en el espejo también, y mi sonrisa acompaña la suya.

La tomo de las manos y me giro para tenerla frente a mí, ella dulce y sonriente con su camisón de seda blanco, yo con mi pantalón de pijama negro, somos como el día y la noche, somos diferentes, pero nos necesitamos el uno al otro y nos complementamos.

A esto... – sonrío acariciando su barbilla con mis dedos, ella cierra los ojos ante mi contacto – A tenerte... a que hayas elegido ser así... por mí – sonrío. Ella sonríe y no dice nada, tan sólo besa mis dedos cuando los paso sobre sus labios.

Enséñamelo – le pido, y veo que ella duda arrugando su frete, no sabe a qué me refiero.

Comienzo a cambiar delante de ella, el azul de mis ojos se ennegrece, su blanco se convierte en rojo, las venas se marcan a su alrededor, mis colmillos comienzan a asomar de mis encías.

Ella me imita, y veo cómo también la sangre invade sus ojos oscureciéndolos y las venas se forman a su alrededor, elevo mi otra mano a su cara y las acaricio. Con mi otra mano acaricio sus labios e introduzco mi pulgar en su boca, presionando contra un colmillo, haciéndome un corte que sangra y Elena succiona.

Hermosa... – susurro pasando mi pulgar por sus labios, pintándolos con mi sangre.

¿De verdad? – susurra ella - ¿No echarás de menos a la antigua Elena?

Elena, yo he amado a todas y cada una de las Elenas que he conocido – sonrío – Hasta a esa bruja manipuladora que me robó el coche y me dejó tirado en New York – respondo guiñándole y consigo una amplia sonrisa a cambio.

Sólo hay una pequeña cosa... – empiezo pero no consigo acabar la frase, esto de abrirse es muy complicado.

Dime – pregunta ella, es insistente y me presiona, pero no puedo enfadarme.

Pues sólo que... la Elena humana nunca me quiso – respondo bajando los ojos.

Elena pega su frente a la mía y me abraza mucho más.

También te quería, Damon – susurra – sólo que estaba demasiado asustada como para reconocerlo.

Sus palabras son como un bálsamo para mi roto corazón, y suspiro y sonrío... y no me lo creo. No me creo que al final haya tenido tanta suerte, no me creo que ella me ame, que me haya escogido, que seamos uno, no soy un hombre de fe, soy un hombre de acción. Necesito hechos.

Beso sus labios notando el sabor de mi sangre en ellos, me acerco a su cuerpo y el mío reacciona al suyo de manera automática, noto cómo Elena gime al sentirme duro contra ella. Mis manos le deslizan su camisón por los hombros y la desnudo mientras recorro su suave piel, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, sin dejar de sentir su calor en mis labios, su lengua en mi lengua, oyendo sus gemidos, notando cómo se le eriza la piel a mi contacto, cómo sus pezones se endurecen al más mínimo roce.

No sólo me quiere, también me desea, y yo a ella.

En un parpadeo la tengo sobre mi cama, y mi ropa también ha desaparecido, ahora nuestros cuerpos se entrelazan piel con piel, sin barreras, nos entregamos el uno al otro sin miedos, sin nada que pese a nuestras espaldas, sin nada que emborrone nuestro momento. Solos ella y yo, Elena y Damon, noche y día... como un alma que fue dividida en dos al crearse y que por fin se encuentra a través del tiempo, nuestras almas encajan a la perfección al igual que nuestros cuerpos.

Entro en ella y no sé describir lo que siento, y me encanta que me muerda el cuello, notar cómo mi sangre corre, cómo bebe de mi mientras me muevo me hace enloquecer, sus manos acarician mi espalda, son tantos los puntos desde los que siento el placer, que el placer se ha hecho uno conmigo, no lo puedo definir. Es una plenitud, es... ¿felicidad? Me es tan extraño el sentimiento... pero eso tiene que ser, porque el corazón me va a estallar del pecho al oír mi nombre de sus labios, al mirarme en sus ojos y tener por fin mi prueba.

Te quiero, Elena – susurro en éxtasis.

Te quiero, Damon – susurra ella.

Nuestros cuerpos se abrazan y la noche nos vuelve a consumir, espero que las pesadillas me den una tregua.

De mañana, Elena entra en el salón llevando el correo, la veo desde las escaleras cómo repasa las cartas y me acerco hacia ella sigiloso. Noto cómo sonríe cuando la rodeo por la cintura desde atrás, porque así es ahora, ahora soy capaz de notar esas pequeñas cosas y me encantan todas y cada una de ellas.

Buenos días – me dice.

Buenos días – le digo yo besando su hombro, esas camisetas de tirantes que se pone por casa me vuelven loco.

¿Podríais por favor no estar todo el día igual? – oigo la molesta voz del hermano pequeño de Elena.

Elena, ¿puedes recordarme por qué permito que tu insoportable hermanito viva aquí? – pregunto sin moverme y sin girarme hacia el pequeño Gilbert.

Puedo oírte... – protesta.

Lo sé... – murmuro yo.

Pues porque me quieres – responde Elena girándose hacia mí – Y te quiero – sonríe justo antes de besarme en los labios.

Aaaaahhhh... me has pillado – suspiro yo y sonrío, últimamente lo hago mucho, suerte que no me pueden salir arrugas.

Escucho cómo Jeremy protesta mientras me río con mis labios en los de Elena y ella me da un golpecito como para regañarme, pero se ríe también, sobre todo cuando le hago cosquillas en su cintura desnuda.

Vaya, vaya... – me congelo al oír esa voz familiar pero con un extraño tono y Elena y yo nos giramos a la vez hacia la puerta.

Stefan... – murmuro.

Hola, hermano – saluda él entrando.

Hola Stefan – saluda Elena sin apartarse de mí, pero Stefan la ignora, ni la ha mirado.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, trato de no sonar borde al hacerlo, ahora he cambiado, pero tengo un mal presentimiento con que él esté aquí no puedo evitarlo.

Es mi casa, ¿no? ¿O ya habéis convertido mi habitación en el cuarto rojo del placer? – sonríe Stefan.

En un mes no da tiempo a hacerle las reformas que me gustaría – sonrío yo girándome y dejando mi mano en la cintura de Elena, a la que Stefan sigue ignorando.

Stefan sonríe sin decir nada más y se marcha escaleras arriba, supongo que a su habitación. Yo me quedo con la mosca detrás de la oreja, algo no va bien pero aún no sé qué es. Elena sigue con su mirada fija en las escaleras.

No te preocupes – le digo cogiéndola de la barbilla – Dale tiempo, se le pasará – sonrío – le gusta que todos pensemos que sufre, ya lo conoces – añado susurrando para que Stefan no lo oiga y Elena sonríe ante mi comentario.

El móvil me vibra en el bolsillo justo antes de besar a Elena. Me aparto de ella y lo miro, tengo un mensaje, maldición.

¿Quién es? – pregunta Elena.

Tengo... tengo que ir a hacer una cosa... – digo sin responderle, cambiando de tema.

Damon... – me regaña.

No tardaré – digo besando su frente y antes de que pueda reprocharme o preguntarme nada más ya he desaparecido.

No me gusta ocultarle cosas a Elena, pero ¿cómo le digo que he estado ayudando a Katherine todo este tiempo? A la misma Katherine que intentó matarla, la que mató a su hermano y que es la misma que me arruinó mis últimos ciento cincuenta años.

La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé por qué la ayudo... pero lo hago. Eh, ese soy yo, el salvador del mundo, _Salvatore... _si mi padre levantara la cabeza... ¿estaría orgulloso de mí? Lo dudo, la verdad... además, siempre tendría a San Stefan de todos los santos con el que compararme... "_Te ha Elegido a ti, Damon, eres tú"_ Me dice una vocecita interior, y ya tengo otra vez esta sonrisa tonta en la cara. Aparco el coche.

Katherine aparece desde detrás de unos arbustos, mirando a un lado y a otro asustada, corre hacia mi coche y se monta en el asiento del copiloto cerrando, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y se gira hacia mí.

Vamos, conduce – me dice.

Hola Damon, gracias por venir tan pronto, Damon, menos mal que has venido, Damon – digo yo sin encender el motor.

Lo que sea, ¿podemos irnos ya? No es seguro – dice nerviosa.

¿A quién has cabreado ahora, Katherine? – pregunto sin inmutarme.

Al mismo de siempre, Damon, es Klaus...

¿Pero no se había largado? – pregunto enfadado.

Sí... pero no sé cómo sabe que vuelvo a ser humana, esta mañana cuando he abierto la puerta del motel tenía esta nota clavada con esto – me enseña un puñal y me da la nota.

"_Mi querida Katerina, pronto tendrás noticias mías, procura no desaparecer, ya casi te he perdonado tu última equivocación, no quisiéramos empezar de nuevo con mal pie, ¿verdad? KLAUS"-_

¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? – le pregunto dándole la nota de nuevo.

No puedo quedarme aquí, Damon, necesito protección... por los... por los viejos tiempos – sonríe.

Por los viejos tiempos debería llevarte a casa de Klaus yo mismo, Katherine – gruño y enciendo el coche. La llevaré a mi casa, qué remedio. No la quiero ni mirar, pero seguro que está sonriendo.

Llegamos a casa y doy un suspiro cuando apago el contacto.

Katherine, por favor, compórtate, te dejo quedarte, pero si cabreas a Elena y decide matarte, me cogeré una bolsa de palomitas y veré cómo lo hace – le advierto.

¿No prefieres que hagamos otras cosas tu Elena, tú y yo? – pregunta insinuante y noto como me acaricia el muslo y deja su mano justo sobre mi entrepierna, apretando.

O quitas esa mano o te la arranco yo de cuajo, ¿no has aprendido que ahora tardas un _poco_ más en sanar? – digo entre dientes con mis ojos fijos en su mano.

Katherine suelta una risita.

Oh, Damon. Elena se ha cargado toda tu parte divertida... – dice entre risas.

Bajo del coche sin querer escuchar nada más, o yo mismo la estamparé contra el asiento, y no quiero manchar la tapicería de sangre, que luego cuesta mucho sacarla.

Cuando entro en casa Elena está junto a la chimenea y Stefan se acerca a ella, ambos están de espaldas a mí, no sé si se han dado cuenta de mi presencia aún.

¿Qué se siente? – oigo como le pregunta - ¿Qué se siente al ver que lo vas a perder, Elena?

¿Por qué le preguntará eso? ¿Es que nos han estado escuchando? ¡Maldita Katherine!

¿Perdona? – pregunta Elena molesta, aún no me ha visto, yo me oculto un poco más.

Sí... ahora que tiene a Katherine humana, toda para él, frágil, necesitada de su protección... y tú que te has convertido en este monstruo chupasangre... – continúa Stefan y yo cierro los puños conteniéndome para no ir y abrirle la crisma allí mismo.

Ese no es Damon, Stefan... estás hablando de ti. Damon me quiere sea como sea – responde Elena y mis ganas de romperle la crisma a Stefan se reemplazan por mis ganas de abrazar y besar a Elena como si no hubiera un mañana, y me importa bien poco que Stefan esté delante, de hecho, mejor así.

Corro hacia la chimenea y beso a Elena hasta que ambos nos separamos sin respiración. Me aparto sonriente y veo que ella está entre sorprendida por mi beso y enfadada, aunque no sé si con Stefan o conmigo.

Luego - susurro y me interpongo entre ella y Stefan, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

Dime – pregunto cerrando mis puños y mirando a Stefan a los ojos, al mirarle a los ojos todo se aclara - ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano?

El falso Stefan suelta una sonora carcajada.

Vaya, pensé que lograría engañarte esta vez – dice.

Silas – digo yo dispuesto a atacarle, pero entonces todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Un mal día...

Me ahogo, el agua se cuela por todas partes, no la veo porque la oscuridad es muy intensa, aterradora.

Sólo siento el agua que me llena por completo, que se funde conmigo atrapándome, trato de gritar... "Ayuda, ayúdame" pero el agua me llena los pulmones y no puedo respirar, y quiero gritar otra vez buscando ayuda pero sólo me entra más agua, y duele como si me atravesaran, el dolor casi me hace desmayarme, creería que ya me he desmayado si no sintiera ese dolor, porque lo único que veo es oscuridad, pero siento también el frío del agua calándome hasta los huesos. Tengo que escapar, tengo que salir de aquí tengo que...

Me despierto como un resorte y estoy en el salón de mi casa, frente a la chimenea. Toco mis ropas para asegurarme de que no están mojadas y no lo están, estoy completamente seco, pero aún siento el frío del agua cubriéndome y atravesándome. Respiro entrecortadamente tratando de nivelar mi respiración entre la normalidad y el pánico y el recuerdo de mi pesadilla. ¿Por qué tengo esa pesadilla cada vez que mi consciencia me abandona?

¿Damon? – los ojos de una asustada Elena me contemplan sobre un escote de infarto. Obviamente esta no es Elena: Katherine. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta.

¿Dónde está Elena? – la agarro por los brazos tan fuerte que la hago quejarse de dolor, se me olvidaba que ahora es más frágil. La suelto.

No lo sé, yo he entrado y estabas aquí tirado en el suelo – me dice agarrándose ahí donde yo la he sujetado, creo que unas leves moraduras empiezan a formarse pero no me importa.

¿Y el pequeño Gilbert? – le preguntó levantándome y buscando algún rastro de él o de Elena.

¿También acoges al pequeño Gilbert? – noto la burla en sus palabras, Katherine seguirá siendo siempre Katherine aunque ya no sea vampiro. ¿Qué esperabais? ¿Qué volviera la dulce muchacha que escapó de Bulgaria? Pues espero que hayáis esperado sentados...

Ya ves, soy como una ONG – sonrío yo también y la ignoro para empezar a andar hacia la puerta.

¿Dónde vas? – me pregunta sin moverse - ¡No me dejes sola! – me exige con algo de miedo en la voz.

Elena y Jeremy han desaparecido, voy a buscar ayuda del único vampiro del pueblo – le explico y me doy la vuelta, oigo sus pequeños pasos acercándose a toda velocidad.

No me dejes sola, voy contigo – me dice, cabezota como ella sola.

Tú misma – me encojo de hombros y me voy hacia mi coche.

De camino al coche saco mi teléfono móvil y empiezo a llamar a Stefan, no me gusta cuando el móvil me deriva una y otra vez al buzón de voz. No sé qué está pasando, Silas ha aparecido tratando de hacerse pasar por Stefan, Elena ha desaparecido y no encuentro a Stefan, lo peor es que no sé por dónde empezar a buscar a ninguno de los dos. Y Katherine acaba de sentarse a mi lado en el coche poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad como si le fuera la vida en ello. Perfecto. ¿Algo más para mejorar mi día?

Ah, sí, se me olvidaba de que voy a ver a la barbie psicópata. Gruño y arranco el coche.

Llegamos a casa de Caroline y Katherine me sigue como un perrito, pero no me creo ni por un momento que esto se deba a que me quiere ayudar, sé que Elena le importa en lo más mínimo, más después de que haya sido la propia Elena la culpable de su estado actual.

El hecho de que sea peor que mi sombra es que soy su mejor opción para sobrevivir, y la verdad es que ya tengo bastantes problemas con una réplica para tener que estar preocupándome de la otra, ni ganas que tengo.

Me giro molesto.

¿No puedes esperarme en el coche? – le pregunto.

No – contesta cruzándose de brazos.

Me doy un mordisco en la muñeca y se la acerco.

Sabes que todo esto podría estar acabado en un rato y te irías con viento fresco a donde sea que te guste esconderte... – le digo señalando con la vista la sangre que empieza a caer en gotas al suelo.

¡No! – dice tapándose la boca con ambas manos, como si eso me fuera a impedir darle de beber mi sangre si yo quisiera – No sabemos si saldrá bien, ¿y si me muero y no vuelvo?

Lloraré sobre tu tumba – sonrío acercándole más la muñeca - ¿No es un riesgo aceptable por perderme de vista?

¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera perderte de vista? – me dice acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho, acariciándome sensualmente y colando un dedo entre la tela de mi camisa para tocarme el pecho.

Engaña a otro – le digo apartando su mano de un manotazo – No tengo tiempo.

No tengo a nadie más – responde en un leve susurro, bajando la vista, tocándose con la otra mano la que acabo de apartar de mí, creo que de nuevo he sobrepasado la fuerza con que la he golpeado. Me mira a los ojos y por un momento, por un segundo... la creo... la veo frágil y débil ante mí, y no sólo eso... veo que le importo, que me agradece lo que hago por ella... pero aparto ese pensamiento de mi mente y me giro a aporrear la puerta de Caroline. Katherine siempre ha sido peligrosa y confusa para mí, tóxica. Y una Katherine humana no lo es menos.

Caroline abre la puerta entre protestas y arruga la nariz al verme.

Agh – dice.

Sí, también me alegro de verte – digo ignorándola y entrando en la casa, mi sombra me sigue en silencio.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Caroline cuando ya estamos todos en el salón - ¿Sabe Elena que estás con ésta? – dice señalando a Katherine con desprecio, a lo que ella ni rechista, es lista, sabe que está en desventaja, pero apostaría mi mano derecha a que se la tienen que estar llevando los demonios. Sonrío.

Elena ha desaparecido – digo directamente, nunca he sido de andarme con rodeos y Caroline no es que sea de entender muy bien las indirectas.

¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta asustada.

Primero tengo que saber que eres tú – respondo.

¿Cómo que saber que soy yo? Como le hayas hecho algo a Elena...

Silas se ha llevado a Elena, y ahora mismo no me fío ni de mi sobra, así que dime algo que sólo tú y yo podamos saber – me cruzo de brazos, no voy a bajarme del burro hasta que la rubia no se identifique con santo y seña.

Caroline parece estar pensándose si voy en serio o no, o quizá esté buscando algo que sólo ella y yo conozcamos, o quizá está pensando en qué modelito ponerse para ayudarme a buscar a Elena, pero me empieza a desesperar, cuando se pone roja como un tomate y me dice.

Me gustaba eso que me hacías con la lengua en... ya sabes...

Oh sí – dice Katherine sonriendo y mirándome de arriba a abajo, para nada colorada.

Bien, aceptamos barco – digo yo con mi sonrisa traviesa marca registrada, he cambiado, pero sigo siendo un bastardo orgulloso al que le gusta que le suban el ego, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No todos los días tus ex dejan de querer asesinarte para decirte lo bueno que eres en la cama...

Silas ha venido a casa haciéndose pasar por Stefan, y ahora tiene a Elena y creo que también a Jeremy y Stefan no me coge el móvil, va directo al buzón de voz y no tengo ni idea de dónde está – le explico rápidamente.

¿Cómo te va a coger el móvil? – me pregunta llevándose las manos a la cadera.

¿Eso es todo lo que has oído de lo que he dicho? – pregunto enfadado, cómo no, la rubia ya me está juzgando, a la mierda el cumplido de antes...

Yo lo llamaré – dice sacando su móvil.

Tras varios intentos infructuosos suelta el móvil sobre el aparador enfadada.

Qué raro, tampoco me contesta...

Me debes una disculpa – digo.

Antes se congelará el infierno... – responde orgullosa – Voy a pedirle a mi madre que localice su coche con el gps.

Bien, ahora vamos a lo importante, hay que llamar a tu amorcito – sonrío sacando mi móvil.

¿Cómo? – pregunta Caroline sin saber muy bien a qué me refiero.

¿No es así como funciona? Lo llamas y aparece ¿no? – pregunto molesto tendiéndole el móvil y señalándole el suyo.

No sé de qué me hablas – responde cruzándose de brazos.

Oh, está bien- digo y uso la marcación rápida. Vale, no es que seamos amigos en Facebook, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar a un híbrido original y llegado el momento no es plan de ponerse a buscar entre las Kitty, Kailey, Kelly, Katie... ¿lo habéis entendido no?

Damon Salvatore... – una voz con acento inglés que esperaba no tener que oír más me recibe al otro lado - ¿A qué debo la molesta sorpresa?

Elena ha desaparecido y tienes que ayudarme – digo serio y directo, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo.

Y eso me importa porque... – me dice Klaus.

No te preocupes, ya te digo por qué – respondo sonriente y le paso el móvil a la rubia quien suspira y lo coge.

Klaus, necesitamos tu ayuda – dice y se aleja hasta algún punto de la casa donde no puedo oírla, tampoco es que me interesa saber qué le promete para conseguir que venga. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda tan sólo de pensarlo.

¿A Klaus? – me pregunta Katherine - ¿Has llamado a Klaus? – su voz denota que está aterrada.

¿Has cambiado de idea en lo de la chupadita? – sonrío volviendo a ofrecerle mi muñeca.

Va a venir aquí, y no puedo estar aquí, no puede encontrarme...

Pues lárgate – le digo enfadado.

¿Pero por qué le has llamado? ¡Me matará, no tengo a dónde ir, Damon!– protesta acercándose a mí a golpearme en el pecho.

¡Es Elena! – grito y me aparto para dar el puñetazo que le habría dado a ella a una pared del salón, haciéndole un agujero – Silas tiene más de dos mil años, y no sé si es un brujo o un vampiro o qué cojones es, y no tengo a Stefan... sólo os tengo a ti _y a la rubia – _susurro la última parte para que la otra no me oiga – Es Elena, y llamaré al mismo diablo para que me ayude, ¿lo entiendes?

Me matará – susurra.

Lee mis labios – le digo enfadado – NO ME IM-POR-TA

Klaus vendrá – anuncia Caroline entrando de nuevo al salón.

Bien – suspiro.

Mi madre nos enviará la localización de Stefan en un rato – añade acercándose un poco más.

Gracias – suspiro de nuevo y movido por no sé qué me acerco a abrazarla – Gracias – repito.

¿Silas? – me pregunta confundida

No, joder, he tenido un día horrible, ¿vale? – respondo yo - ¿tienes aquí algo con alcohol que no sea un Cosmopolitan?

Mira en el bar – dice Caroline apartándose y yo me alejo hacia el bar recuperando la compostura. Katherine me sigue aún, a menos de un metro de mí.

Al final te voy a hacer tragar mi sangre y partirte el cuello... – murmuro sin mirarla mientras busco algo bebible entre las mariconadas de botellas que hay en casa de Caroline.

Damon... no llames a Klaus, ahora que nos hemos librado de él... seguro que hay otra forma... yo puedo ayudarte...

¡No! Ni puedes ni quieres ayudarme, apártate un rato, por favor, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Mi madre ha localizado a Stefan, dice que su coche está junto a la antigua mina abandonada.

¿La antigua mina? – pregunta Katherine sin comprender.

El vaso que tengo en las manos se cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, cuando el puzle de mi cabeza hace click encajándose por completo.

Stefan está en el fondo del lago, lleva en el fondo del lago desde que estoy teniendo estas pesadillas, me necesita.

Ni me molesto en explicarme, salgo corriendo de la casa como una exhalación y no cojo el coche porque no puede ir tan rápido como yo voy a ir.

Me noto algo cansado, el ataque de Silas me ha debido de debilitar más de lo que pensaba, pero Stefan me necesita y debo llegar a él cuanto antes.

Cuando llego al lago junto a la mina abandonada veo el coche de Stefan, pobremente oculto por algunas ramas arrancadas de unos árboles cercanos.

¡Stefan! – grito y concentro mi súper oído para percibir cualquier sonido irregular. Nada.

¡Stefaaaaaaan! – vuelvo a gritar ahora a pleno pulmón, pero nada, no responde.

Un vampiro no puede morirse ahogado, ¿verdad?

"Ya voy, Stef" pienso quitándome las botas y dando el salto del ángel me sumerjo en el pantano.

Al principio no veo nada, la oscuridad es tremenda aquí abajo, y el hecho de que esté atardeciendo no ayuda, pero cuando mis ojos se aclimatan veo lo que estoy buscando: La caja de caudales en medio del fondo del pantano.

Me acerco a toda velocidad y la arranco con fuerza. Stefan yace dentro con muy mala pinta, sólo espero no haberme equivocado y que no esté muerto.

Lo arrastro a la superficie y lo acerco hasta la orilla.

Stefan – lo zarandeo tratando de que reaccione, ¿cuánto tiempo llevará ahí? ¿todo el tiempo que llevo teniendo las pesadillas? Y yo que empezaba a pensar que mi subconsciente se agobiaba de estar con Elena...

Me muerdo la muñeca y se la acerco a la boca, tendrá que valer, no tengo nada más a mano y no pienso cazar ningún bicho.

Stefan reacciona al olor de mi sangre y succiona con fuerza mi muñeca, aún no ha abierto los ojos.

Tranquilo, tranquilo... no vayas a ahogarte – digo y me río, lo sé, soy un cabrón, pero ese soy yo... ;)

Stefan abre los ojos y me mira algo enfadado, frunciendo el ceño.

Has venido – susurra.

Joder, como para no venir... que llevo un mes sin pegar ojo – sonrió.

Gracias – susurra cerrando los ojos.

No hay de qué susurro yo – y sonrío.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – No te quejes que puede ir a peor... Siempre

Ardillita calentita – digo mientras que paso la cosa rezumante por delante de la cara de Stefan, ya sé que dije que no pensaba cazar ningún bicho, pero es que Stefan tiene aún muy mala cara y ya se me ha pasado la vena de bolsa de sangre humana, bueno, vampírica, jeje.

Gracias – susurra Stefan y coge el bicho y se lo empieza a zampar como si fuera una animadora universitaria... la verdad es que nunca entenderé a estos vegetarianos... donde estén un par de... vale, que me voy del tema.

Stefan, ¿fue Silas quién te atacó? – le pregunto.

Sí – dice sin quitar la boca de la ardilla.

Tenemos que darnos prisa, se presentó en casa haciéndose pasar por ti y se ha llevado a Elena – digo yo.

¿A Elena? – pregunta soltando la ardilla y lanzándola lejos - ¿te la dejo un mes y ya la has perdido?

Ni que fuera mi culpa – protesto – la niña tiene como un imán para estas cosas... Además, _"¿me la dejas?"_ ¿En serio quieres entrar ahí, Stefan?

Ambos nos miramos por un momento, yo enfadado, Stefan va poniéndose más y más serio hasta que le cuento cinco arrugas en su entrecejo.

Lo que me pensaba – digo levantándome y limpiándome un poco los pantalones - ¿Puedes andar? – le pregunto – he venido corriendo a buscarte, literalmente.

Stefan se medio incorpora y saca las llaves de su coche del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, ahora sé por qué Silas lo dejó oculto, desgracia para él y suerte para mí.

Stefan y yo vamos un rato en silencio en el coche, yo no quiero ni pensar en eso que me ha dicho de que _"me deja" _a Elena, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ya sé lo que me vais a decir, el vínculo no existe, Elena te ha elegido a ti, te quiere, y blablablá. Creedme, todo eso lo sé, pero no estoy acostumbrado a esto, a llevarme a la chica, y mi parte más negativa, esa a la que le gusta autoflagelarse y compadecerse rodeada de bourbon piensa que quizá las cosas habrían sido diferentes con Stefan merodeando por la casa, porque, ¿para qué engañarnos? Nada ha sido fácil para Elena y para mí, de hecho aún estábamos adaptándonos, no es que quisiera que todo fuera un paseo bajo el sol, yo no soy así y nunca habrían sido así las cosas conmigo, pero... no sé... quizá me haya afectado la donación de sangre y el ataque de Silas y el día que llevo, voy a vaciarme tres bolsas seguidas en cuanto llegue a casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa le ayudo a ir hacia el salón y sentarse, y bajo al sótano a por bolsas de sangre para ambos.

Stefan protesta un poco al principio, pero acaba con dos bolsas él solito, ya va teniendo mejor color, pero él sabe tan bien como yo que ardillas, conejos, bambis y demás no le van a tener al 100% tan rápido como lo van a poner las bolsas de sangre humana... ¿Lo hará por Elena igual que lo hago yo?

No me engaño, tonto sería si no pensara que sigue enamorado de ella, a pesar de todas las veces en que ha dicho que se iba a quitar de en medio y dejarnos nuestro espacio, a pesar de que realmente lo haya hecho, que se haya ido, sigue tan enamorado de ella como lo estaba cuando estaban juntos, aunque su amor es algo raro, algo extraño que yo mismo no comprendo, porque la ama, pero no la acepta, y ¿dónde puede haber amor sin aceptación? Una vez más, su desgracia es mi suerte, porque él no ha sabido amarla como yo, y ha perdido donde yo he ganado... ¿verdad?

¿Mejor ya? – pregunto, quiero ir a darme una ducha y ponernos en marcha, aunque aún no sé ni a dónde ni a qué, pero no puedo quedarme aquí en casa cuidando de Stefan ni un minuto más.

Sí – asiente.

¿Vas a contarme cómo es que has acabado en el fondo del lago? – pregunto acercándome a por un bourbon - ¿Sabes algo de los planes de Silas?

No – niega y cambia la cara.

¿Qué sabes? – pregunto, ya que me he dado cuenta de que oculta algo - ¿Qué sabes, Stefan? – vuelvo a preguntar ahora acercándome y zarandeándole.

Es... como yo – suelta, y no lo entiendo.

¿Cómo tú? Sí, y como cualquiera que se le antoja, no sé qué dices

No... no lo comprendes... él... es yo... o yo soy él... soy... su réplica – sentencia y yo siento un escalofrío, tengo un muy muy mal presentimiento al oír esa palabra maldita.

¿Replica? – pregunto para ver si es que no he entendido bien, cosa que dudo ya que no me suele pasar pero...

Sí, me dijo que él creó el hechizo de la inmortalidad, y que yo era como un agujero, lo que la naturaleza usaba para destruirle al ser indestructible. Yo era su réplica que podía ser matada, cuando él no podía – explica, o eso cree él porque es que no me estoy enterando de mucho.

¿Quieres decir que cuando vino aquí con tu careto no era tu careto sino que era el suyo? ¿Qué hay dos como tú ahí fuera? Dios, que avisen a las tiendas ¡que se acaba la laca!

No tiene gracia – se queja Stefan.

Todo siempre tiene gracia si sabes buscársela hermanito, el problema es que tú normalmente no sabes – le guiño un ojo.

Eso será... – murmura.

Bueno, voy a ducharme y cambiarme – digo– Deberías de llamar a tu epic friend – le digo echándole mi móvil.

¿Cómo? – me pregunta.

A la Barbie psicópata, me extraña que aún no haya aparecido aquí gritando como una posesa, me largué de su casa para ir a buscarte, por cierto, me tienes que llevar allí que me he dejado a mi coche... como le hagan algo...

Me voy para mi cuarto fingiendo que es por eso por lo que estoy molesto, pero estoy molesto porque no me gusta no saber por dónde empezar, confundido con todo lo que me ha contado Stefan, ¿qué nos aporta todo esto? ¿Qué querrá Silas de Elena? ¿Y de Jeremy?

Estoy secándome el pelo mientras que contemplo la noche iluminada por la luz de la luna desde mi ventana. Ha pasado un día, un día entero en que no he sabido nada de Elena y lo peor es que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

Voy a buscar a Stefan para ver si ya está mejor y podemos salir cuanto antes a donde se nos ocurra empezar, quizá podamos contactar con alguna bruja o algo... nunca pensaría que iba a echar de menos a Bonnie Bennet, pero tengo que reconocer que la muchacha de vez en cuando era útil con sus hockus pockus.

Cuando llego al salón la puerta de la casa se abre y Elena, porque estoy seguro al doscientos por cien que no es Katherine, está delante de mí.

¡Elena! – tiro la camiseta que me estaba acabando de poner sin ponérmela y corro hacia ella.

¿Estás bien? Me estaba volviendo loc... – me acerco a abrazarla pero me callo cuando me aparta como asustada.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunta

¿Elena? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto acercando mi mano con miedo a su mejilla, no me gusta cómo tiembla ni cómo me mira.

¿Elena? – oigo la aún débil voz de Stefan llamándola desde el salón.

¡Stefan! – dice dándome un empujón y corriendo hacia él y ahora sí que no sé qué pasa.

Veo cómo Elena se acerca a Stefan toda preocupada y le abraza. A Stefan, y a mí me ha pegado un empujón.

¿Estás bien, Stefan? Llevo todo el día buscándote... ¡estás herido! – dice viéndole que las ropas las tiene aún manchadas de sangre, por la estaca que Silas le había clavado.

¿Tú le has hecho esto? – se gira hacia mí enfadada.

¿Quéeeeeee? – preguntó cada vez más sorprendido.

¿Has sido tú? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? – me pregunta acercándose.

Elena, ¿qué estás hablado? - pregunto agarrándola por los brazos - ¿Qué te pasa? – le cojo de la cara, acariciándole sus mejillas.

¡Suéltame Damon! – me grita y me da una bofetada, una bofetada que no sólo me duele en la cara, se me clava en el alma y en el corazón, porque esa bofetada significa mucho más que el simple golpe que es.

Elena se gira a Stefan quien sigue en silencio y mirándola con cara de circunstancias, mirándome de vez en cuando a mí, que me he quedado de piedra con la mano en la mejilla.

¿Estás bien? Me tenías muy preocupada – dice y ¡le besa en los labios!

Stefan abre los ojos de par en par, pero los míos no se quedan atrás. Esto sí que no puedo entenderlo. Cojo a Elena por el hombro y la obligo a girarse a mí.

¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha lavado el cerebro? ¿Eres tú de verdad? – ahora mismo estoy como loco, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, es mi peor miedo hecho realidad.

¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, que me dejes en paz! – vuelve a gritarme y dándome otro empujón hace que me caiga de espaldas, la contemplo desde el suelo cómo cambia su gesto por el de un fiero vampiro.

Apártate de nosotros – me amenaza.

¿Vosotros? No hay un vosotros, Elena – digo levantándome.

Damon – dice Elena acercándose a tomarle la mano a Stefan – no sé cuántas veces he de decirte, que yo siempre querré a Stefan, que siempre será Stefan – dice.

Cada palabra que sale de su boca es como un taladro que me penetra el cerebro, siempre será Stefan... Siempre será Stefan... Siempre será Stefan...

Di algo, ¡joder! – le digo a Stefan que se ha quedado con la boca llegándole al pecho, pero o sigue atontado o no le conviene reaccionar, pero no dice nada.

¿Y qué hago yo ahora?

Obviamente esta Elena está trastornada de algún modo, no puede ser que esté pasando lo que está pasando como si tal cosa... Pero el pensar que esté trastornada no hace que me duelan menos sus palabras, que me sigan doliendo como agujas de madera clavadas en mi corazón.

Elena... – susurro.

Elena se gira a mí enfadada y tras fulminarme con su mirada se vuelve hacia Stefan y le sonríe mientras que le lleva el pelo que se le ha caído sobre la frente.

No puedo resistirlo más, no puedo soportarlo.

Me acerco por detrás y le rompo el cuello.

¡¿Qué has hecho?! - me grita Stefan levantándose.

¿Ahora reaccionas? ¿Ahora te conviene? – digo yo agachándome a recoger a Elena, la tomo en brazos y la acomodo en mi regazo, acariciándole la mejilla, mientras la miro apenado.

Silas ha debido de jugar con su mente – dice Stefan.

Vaya... qué intuitivo, Stefan... ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Damon, sé que estás enfadado, pero sé que ella te eligió a ti, no soy estúpido – me dice – pero esto que has hecho... no era la mejor solución.

¿Y qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Seguirle el rollo y meterla en tu cama? Apuesto a que eso te habría gustado más, ¿verdad?

¡Yo tampoco sé qué hacer! ¿Vale? – me grita.

Qué bonito es el amor fraternal, ¿verdad? – oímos esa voz y ambos nos giramos.

Katherine – decimos a la vez.

¿No podéis jugar con los juguetes sin romperlos como unos niños buenos? – dice sonriendo.

Vete a la mierda – le digo y me levanto con Elena en brazos – ¡Idos a la mierda todos! – grito y cojo a Elena para irme con ella a mi habitación. Ya pensaré que hago, pero quiero estar a solas con ella, la haré recordarme aunque tenga que atarla a mi cama. Y pensándolo bien, quizá esa sea la mejor manera de recordárselo, sonrío.

¿Eres humana? – oigo a Stefan preguntar, pero es que no hay nada que me importe en este mundo menos en este momento que los líos de mi hermano con Katherine.

Recuesto a Elena sobre mi cama, le acomodo el pelo y le acaricio el rostro de nuevo.

¿Cómo hago que me recuerdes? – le pregunto en un susurro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – _Épico: dícese de la epopeya o la poesía..._ ¡Epico My Ass!

En fin, si veis que ando algo cabreado comprendedme, la situación en la que me encuentro no es que sea un paseo por el parque bajo el tibio sol del atardecer y blablablá.

Desde la última vez que nos hemos visto, en vuestro caso leído, pues han pasado como unas doce horas y aquí sigo sentado al pie de mi cama esperando a que Elena despierte, que sé que va a despertar, sólo le he partido el cuello...

No os voy a mentir, de todas las veces en que me he imaginado mi vida con Elena la verdad es que en algún escenario cabía la posibilidad de acabar uno de los dos con el cuello partido.

No hace falta que empecéis a decirme que no debía haberlo hecho, creedme, lo sé, y por si no lo supiera ya de por sí, he tenido aquí a la VampiBarbie dándome la brasa al respecto.

Estaba yo sentado junto a Elena, tomando su mano entre las mías y pensando en qué momento se me había podido joder tanto la situación cuando entró en mi cuarto como un vendaval rubio.

Me levanté de un salto y puse una mano sobre su pecho, pecho, que no teta, no nos confundamos y la detuve.

¿Dónde crees que vas? – le pregunté sin un ápice de amabilidad.

¿Qué le has hecho a Elena desgraciado? – me preguntó ella apartando mi mano con las dos suyas con un manotazo.

Eh, tranquilita que no he sido yo – le dije levantando un dedo amenazador e impidiendo con mi cuerpo que siga avanzando – ha sido Silas.

¿Silas le ha roto el cuello? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

Vale, ese he sido yo – reconocí, y aprovechó mi momento de duda para pasar sobre mí y acercarse a la cama.

Stefan me ha dicho que estaba actuando de una forma muy rara – me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le tomaba de la mano.

Pensaba que esa era la forma _"normal"_ de actuar de Elena para Stefan – sonreí acercándome.

No ayudas – me dice.

No sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ¿qué quieres Caroline? No quiero que estés aquí cuando despierte – le dije serio.

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Volver a partirle el cuello si no te gusta cómo despierta? – me preguntó.

Ahora mismo estaba pensando en partírtelo a ti – le dije con una sonrisa a lo que me respondió con una cara de enfado y un bufido.

Se puede vencer – me dijo tras un momento mirando a Elena.

¿A Silas? – pregunté acercándome a la cama.

A Silas no lo sé, pero sí su control mental, lo hizo Klaus y lo conseguí hacer yo – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y un rayo de esperanza se empezó a formar en mi oscuro corazón.

¿Cómo? – pregunté lleno de desesperación, ella lo notó, porque creo que es la primera vez en que la he visto sonreírme con pena.

¿De verdad la quieres eh? – preguntó desconcertándome.

Caroline... – la azucé yo para que fuera al grano, no estaba para que me hablara de sus romances épicos, novelas rosa, ni reality shows de mierda (os dije que estaba muy cabreado).

No has debido de romperle el cuello, Damon – dije volviendo a girarse hacia ella.

Caroline, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – le insistí, no necesitaba que me recordara lo que ya sabía, que la quiero y que me arrepiento de hacerle daño, del mismo modo que no puedo evitar hacérselo una y otra vez, como ella me hace a mí.

Fue como llevándonos al límite, yo conseguí volver cuando me provocaron, igual hizo Klaus – me dijo.

Fácil, no creo que esté de muy buen humor cuando despierte – dije mirando a Elena.

Cabrear a Elena, tu especialidad – sonrió.

Entre otras cosas – sonreí yo y le guiñé un ojo.

Cuando pienso que puedes empezar a caerme bien, recuerdo lo asqueroso que eres - me dijo.

Yo no tengo ese problema, no me caes bien – dije haciéndole un gesto para que se largara de mi cuarto, ya estaba harto de ella.

Y se largó no sin antes decirme que "tuviera cuidado" con lo que hacía.

Al principio estaba tan aburrido que empecé a cotillear su insulsa conversación con Stefan, en la que Katherine, para mi sorpresa y aburrimiento, no metió baza ni una sola vez.

Así fue como me enteré de que Klaus estaría aquí mañana y de que Caroline había avisado a Tyler, quien tenía pensado volver al pueblo, que por su seguridad no apareciera mientras que el híbrido original estuviese aquí. Chica lista, ojos que no ven... explicaciones que te ahorras.

Pues eso, que quien menos pensaba en el mundo me ha dado un consejo, y lo que es lo más alucinante, sobre todo viniendo de quien viene, es un consejo que puedo utilizar, aunque aún no tengo muy claro el cómo.

Lo primero que hice tras desconectar mi súper oído para dejar de tener los lamentos del mes de ahogamiento de Stefan, que he vivido bastante de cerca y la estridente voz de la rubia metidos en mi cabeza, fue encadenar a Elena a la cama, con cadenas de hierro. Seguro que os estaréis preguntando que cómo es que tengo unas cadenas para encadenar a alguien en mi cama... No hace falta que me explique, ¿verdad?

Así que aquí estoy, esperando que Elena despierte y preparado para darle el cabreo de su vida, otra vez.

Elena empieza entonces a moverse levemente, primero veo que se mueven sus párpados, es como un temblor apenas imperceptible, pero la estoy mirando tan fijamente que no me pasa desapercibido.

Después su respiración va volviendo poco a poco y finalmente abre los ojos de par en par.

Lo primero que hace es notar que está encadenada y mira a su alrededor con miedo, el miedo se convierte en furia cuando me ve apoyado en uno de los postes de madera de la cama.

Hijo de puta – me dice o más bien me escupe con odio.

Yo también te quiero – le digo sin moverme nada, sólo sonriendo.

¿ME HAS ROTO EL CUELLO? – pregunta gritando – ¿No has tenido bastante con matar a mi hermano así? ¿Tenías que hacérmelo a mí? – y os juro que en ese momento me tengo que apoyar mejor contra el poste de la cama porque estoy a punto de caerme hacia atrás y mandar al garete mi pose de cabrón desalmado, porque recuerdo exactamente dónde está su cabeza, recuerdo esa noche, es una noche que no olvidaré jamás. La noche en que Katherine me destrozó, la noche en la que yo destrocé a Elena.

¿Qué le has hecho a Stefan? – me pregunta.

Nada que no se merezca – respondo yo recuperando algo mi compostura, ¿cómo salgo de aquí? ¿Cómo le hago recordar que me ha perdonado eso? ¿Qué me ha perdonado tantas cosas?

Suéltame – me pide.

No – sonrío yo, y me agacho a tomar una de las cadenas y le doy un tirón, provocando que se enfade y tire en contra.

¿Te has vuelto loco? – me pregunta – Déjame, no vas a conseguir nada por la fuerza, te he dicho que...

Cállate – le digo tirando de la cadena con tanta fuerza que oigo cómo le cruje el brazo, pero es que no soportaría oír otra vez más ese siempre será... ya sabéis...

Me haces daño – solloza llevándose la mano herida al regazo y cubriéndosela con la otra.

No quiero hacerte daño, Elena, pero tengo que hacértelo, porque tengo que llevarte al límite y destrozarte para que me recuerdes y luego tendrás que perdonarme todo lo que te he hecho, como siempre haces – sonrío con pena.

Jamás voy a perdonarte que hayas matado a mi hermano – me dice mirándome con odio el sollozo ha desaparecido.

Y dale con el niñato, no lo he matado Elena, bueno, técnicamente lo hice, pero el muy imbécil no se murió – ya os dije que estaba cabreado, no estoy para fingir amor por el plasta de Jeremy.

Yo le vi morir – me dice.

Y le viste revivir, y morir otra vez y vuelta a revivir... así hasta que he perdido la cuenta la verdad – sonrío.

¿De qué hablas? – me pregunta sin saber.

Oh, que Dios me ayude Elena, me vas a recordar aunque sea lo último que haga – grito.

Porque la paciencia no es mi fuerte, nunca lo ha sido, pero sé cuál es mi fuerte, sé qué es lo que mejor se me da, lo que mejor he hecho en mi infinita existencia: AMAR A ELENA.

Así que me acerco a por ambas cadenas y separo con ellas los brazos de Elena para ponerlos sobre su cabeza y echando su cuerpo contra el cabecero de mi cama me lanzo a por su boca.

Al principio ella pelea, se resiste, me muerde el labio con fuerza sin dejarme besarla, me hace daño, lucha feroz contra mi agarre, pero aun siendo vampira soy mucho más fuerte que ella, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Sigo besando sus labios que se han quedado inmóviles al reconocer que no tiene nada que hacer contra mí, que está bajo mi merced mientras que yo quiera, sus manos siguen dando tirones de las cuerdas, y noto que sus piernas se mueven a veces intentando golpearme, pero no abre los ojos, no responde a mi beso. Si esto no funciona... si no sale... No sé qué es lo que hacer... Se la entregaré a Stefan y que sea lo que tenga que ser, me largaré para siempre jamás, me pondré bajo el sol y acabaré con todo esto de una vez por todas, porque si no puedo ser feliz con ella jamás lo seré, lo sé.

Recuérdame por favor, Elena – susurro contra su boca – por favor recuérdame, no puedo perderte de nuevo – susurro – no puedo - repito mientras una maldita lágrima cae por mi mejilla, malditas sean mis lágrimas que se escapan delante de Elena, no quiero que esta Elena enamorada de Stefan me vea llorar por ella, no lo puedo soportar.

Me aparto de Elena y cierro los ojos, enjuagando con mis párpados más lágrimas que intentan salir.

Aflojo el agarre de las cadenas quedándome con una sola mano y suspiro, no sé qué hacer. Noto el sabor de mi propia sangre en mis labios, ahí donde me ha mordido Elena y mis heridas ya empiezan a sanar.

Estoy tan perdido en mi desgracia que no noto cuando Elena levanta una mano hasta que me acaricia la mejilla, me acaricia esa maldita lágrima, la lágrima que odio que ella haya visto.

Jamás olvidaré esta lágrima – me susurra.

¡Elena! – grito abriendo los ojos de par en par y la veo sonriéndome.

Damon – susurra de nuevo, acariciando mi cara.

Elena – me abrazo a ella y no puedo reprimir que caigan más lágrimas por mi cara, pero ahora ya no me importan, porque la tengo en mis brazos y ella me abraza riendo.

Noto las cadenas, por lo que me separo de su abrazo y tomando sus muñecas encadenadas rompo los grilletes con mis manos, y beso ahí donde los roces contra el hierro han hecho pequeñas heridas que comienzan a sanar.

Estás aquí, conmigo, conmigo – susurro sin parar de besarla, ahora mismo se ha parado el mundo, ahora mismo no existe nada más en el universo que Elena para mí, y me esfuerzo en demostrárselo.

Creo que Elena siente exactamente lo mismo que yo, porque no protesta cuando mis besos de alegría se van intensificando poco a poco y cuando nuestras bocas se encuentran ambos estamos al mismo nivel.

Nos amamos, me ama, no hay nadie más aquí, ni épico, ni siempre ni nada que no seamos ella y yo. Damon y Elena, porque no necesitamos nada más.

Elena no necesita esta camiseta, por lo que la destrozo con mis manos en segundos, provocando que su alegre risa inunde mis oídos y toda la habitación, yo tampoco necesito la mía, por lo que ella me imita, y se echa sobre mí en la cama, a horcajadas, y empieza a recorrer mi pecho desnudo poco a poco con sus besos, besos que me torturan y me encantan a partes iguales.

Me giro bajo ella para colocarme encima y arrastro sus pantalones por sus piernas, dejándola prácticamente desnuda ante mí, sonríe y me señala los míos, y en un movimiento que escapa al ojo humano mis pantalones ya no están.

La necesito conmigo, necesito estar dentro de ella, sentir que seguimos unidos, borrar por completo todos mis miedos de que la he perdido o de que nunca la tuve, porque ella es mía como yo soy de ella, ella se ha entregado a mí como yo lo he hecho, todos mis años enamorado de ella, pensando que jamás la tendría, que jamás sería el hombre que ella se merecía o necesitaba, y resultó ser que ella quería justo al hombre que yo ya era. Tan simple y tan complejo a la vez, ¿verdad?

Cuando siento que mi cuerpo penetra en su calor, en el mundo ya sólo hay dos cosas para mí, los ojos de Elena que me miran con amor, y los labios de Elena que me susurran que me aman, y con eso no necesito nada más.

Nos besamos, acariciamos y movemos en perfecta sintonía, y no me importa que haya cuatro súper oídos en casa que puedan oírnos gritar, quiero volver a Elena loca, quiero que me arañe la espalda y que me muerda en el cuello y que grite al sentirme completamente dentro de ella, lo más profundo que jamás haya estado.

Ambos gritamos a la vez nuestro clímax, y caemos sudorosos y extasiados en la cama.

Poco a poco nos vamos recuperando de la experiencia que acabamos de compartir, y noto como una pequeña arruguita se empieza a formar entre las cejas de Elena: Está enfadada.

¿Romperme el cuello, Damon? – me dice.

Elena, fue por tu bien, estabas a punto de irte a la cama con Stefan... ¿no ha sido mejor? – sonrío con esa sonrisa que sé que no puede resistir, acompañándola de un puchero, ella intenta estar enfadada conmigo, de verdad que veo que lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, le reconozco el mérito, no quiere dejar mal a Stefan, pero no puede evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas ante lo que acabo de decir.

Te quiero – me dice justo antes de besarme en los labios.


End file.
